Your My Favorite Mistake
by TandJForever1234
Summary: Tommy leaves and Jude comletey changes and she has a new boytoy what will happen when Tommy comesback will there old feelings come back and overflow them or will tommy be able to help Jude before she hits the brink
1. Chapter 1

The music began to play.. I sat down on the cold wooden stool in the middle of the pitch black stage only two lights shining down on me. I began to sing into the mic in front of me..the audience was dead silence it like they knew what i was singing about...

Did you know when you go It's the perfect ending To the bad day I was just beginning When you go all I know is You're my favorite mistake

I saw the dark outline of him standing in the back of the crowed audience.

I could see him growing angry; who knew excaly what I was singing about.

So I kept singing.

Your friends are sorry for me They watch you pretend to adore me But I'm no fool to this game

Now here comes your secret lover She'd be unlike any other Until your guilt goes up in flames

Did you know when you go It's the perfect ending To the bad day I was just beginning When you go all I know is You're my favorite mistake

You're my favorite mistake

Well maybe nothin' lasts forever Even when you stay together I don't need forever after It's your laughter won't let me go So I'm holding on this way

Did you know, could you tell You were the only one That I ever loved Now everything's so wrong

Did you see me walking by?  
Did it ever make you cry?

You're my favorite mistake You're my favorite mistake You're my favorite mistake

When the song was over I saw his face as the lights came on, his face was full of angry, his eyes were flaming with hate. I watched him as he walked out,throwing a chair to the wall and slaming the door.

Did he really b hate /b me?

Ok rewind!...28th of January.

Me Darius and Liam were all sitting in big Ds office disscusing what was my 3rd album going to be about, and I was tired sitting in his office for three hours straight..his golden wall and the bright lights were irritating the heck out of my eyes soo I couldnt take it I wouldnt ! I cant go back to normal..not after that night! Tommy crushed me, my inspriation is b gone /b...

" D, I am sorry ok I can't think of anything!" I spoke in an upset voice, I was on the verge of tears and I didnt want to let slip.. " I just I cant, not without ." I couldnt say his name if I did I would cry ... in front of Darius then he'll know.  
" I have to go" I said quickly rushing out until a heavy hand placed its self beyond my soulder. I quickly turned to face and irritated Liam, "listen little miss drama queen its been almost a year now , face it! Tommy is not coming back!" said Liam.

His words penetrated through me -slowly..

My eyes were watering with salty tears.I didnt want him to see me cry, I wouldn't.

"ok" I choked out, before grabing my black leather bag and rushing out to my car.

When I got in my car, the tears spilled out..I grasped the stering turning out of the parking lot into road not knowing where I was going ..but I knew I couldnt stay here.

I drove and drove,it felt like I have been driving for days. Day became night and I tired and weak. So I just decide to turn around and go home.

1 hour later and I was finally home. I walked up the steps to my apartment, when something caught my ear..moans came from behind the door of my apartment. I quickly shoved the key in the door. I dropped the key, and slamed the door, but they probably didnt hear there probably lost in there moans. betrayed,hurt,angry.." How could she?" I spoke quitly to my self.  
My eyes filled up with tears..but I wouldnt cry I am never going to cry..not over him.. I ran, ran and ran..no destination whatsoever. I am so sick of them god! Tommy was I anything to you..memories flash through my mine as I sat on the bench to my favorite think place. It was 1:46 on th 29th on January. The day,the aniversty of Tommy leaving me?...but was he only leaving me?

I sat on the bench for a while, I check my cellphone it was 2:34am. I punch in some numbers in my cell and a fimilar vocie came through the phone.

"Eric?" I asked in a weak tired tone.

"Jude?" he questioned back.

"yup its me,Did I wake you?" I asked.Then sniffled,wiping away my tears.

" Hey, Jude why are you calling soo late? Is something wrong?" He asked in a concerned.

" Wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked him immeditly after he was done talking.

silence.

"Eric?"

" Yeah,sure Jude." he replied cheerfuly.

"great" I said a smiling spreading across my face. " Met me at the studio tommorrow morning?"

"Yeah see ya!" then he hung up.

I closed my phone. Boy Tommy is going to get it tommorrow. I though to myself then shoved my phone back in my bag and ran back to my apartment. When I got there I pressed my ear up to the door .No moans. I opend the door, and walked in.

"Sadie?" I called out.

no answer..So I just change into a pair of sweatpants and a black pink floyd t shirt and layed on the couch watching tv until I fell asleep. thinking about tommorrow.

cant wait! 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the following morning, it was fricken freezing..I quickly grab my blankt and wrappedd it around myself. I looked at the clock. 2:46 No! It cant be.. I blinked my eyes a little. nope. It still read. 2:46 "Shit!" I mutter under my breath.Then I Quickly hurried to the bathroom,where I wash my hair under the sink,in like 5 min. still soapy .I didnt care..I want to live Darius is gonna kill .

nope

He is going to scream,yell, throw a hissy fit and then lecture me for an hour about how time is money. Then give me the evil eye the rest of the day.I grab my bag and hurried out the door.

When I got there,Darius was talking to some guys. So croutch over and tip toed past them. Then WHAM! I bumped into some big guy."Onch!" I said to myself while rubbing myforehead.

"Are you ok?" asked the big guy. "Sure" I replied. picking my self off the shiny floor,almost as shiny as Darius blad fricken head, god get some..whoa I let the angry take a hold of mee.whoa calm down Jude,but its true why the heck does he wax the floor ever stinking morning..pst! whats the point its just more work..pst! beats me! I was the snapped out of my rambling thoughs as two fingers snapped in front of my face.

"Jude" he said lightly.I opened my eyes and saw...

him.

I quickly got up and ran into studio C and locked myself inside. I switch the light switch on and the whole room illuminated. There was trash,broken cd, a useless soundboard,but there was also something, something in the far corner that a could use. A guitar. I sweaped it off the floor and push some old papers off of one of those rolly chairs and took out my notebook and a pen and began to sturm music as lyrics came to me and I scribbled them down.

two hours past by... "Done!" I said outloud to myself. Who knew by just seeing his face for a minute would be totally good inpriation!..did I just think totally? Goal for tonight: get to bed before nine. I walked out of studio 2 and there he was after two years! God...stupid I am never going to forgive him..I am never going to talk to him agian...but lucky lucky me! He stops right before I could lock myself into studio A. He pulled me away and grab both my arms tight so I would run away.

" Jude, I need to talk to you!" He said two inches away from my face,boy have you ever heard of a breath mint. There very yummy and they also freshen your yucky breath! I rolled my eyes and didnt say anything, I would'nt! " Jude say something, I want to know that youll atleast will talk to me" He said in a pleading tone. I tryed to pull away but his grip got tighter. I give up! " Tommy I dont want to talk to you leave me alone" I said slow enough so he could understand,after all he only want to school for what like 8 years! I finally got out of his tigh grip and ran to studio A. He ran after me but I slamed the door right in his face and locked the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the couch and lyed down.I let a tear trickled down my cheek. I could hear him knocking on the door and begging me to open it. A few min. later the knocking stop and I could someone using a paperclip or something to pry open the door. The door opened up and Tommy walked over to me. I still had tears in my eyes I truly,madly,deeply did miss him. I sat up and straighten up, while he took a sit next to me and breath in deeply. I glance over at him. He was nervous.

"Jude! Jude!" I heard someone rush over to me and grab my arm, she pulled me out of the studio and into a small but cute little office. " EJ?" I said suprised. I haven't seen her in years. "EJ what are you doing here?" I questioned, as I took a sit. " Well Jude Darius though that I should work her I could help you pick out clothes" She said as she took my arm and twirled me around. " Jude you need to loose at least 20 pounds for your new look" She said as she studied me and took some notes. My eyes buldged out. My doctor said my wieght was perfect! How dare she! " Here" said EJ as she handed me a small notebook. " What is this?" I asked puzzled. " Its your diet." said EJ. I began to read it as I sat down.

Food Plan Breakfest -1 small plain bagle small cup of water Lunch - small saled w/no dressing! 1 water bottel should last the whole day Dinner -half of a sandwitch-anything water from lunch Desert- NO DESERT! and NOSNACKS!

Excerise 6 days a week for three hours work on thights,abs,butt and arms! Check wieght two times a day morning and before bed and record in notebook along with everything you ate 

Goal: Loose 20 pounds but Febuary 15th!

I looked up at EJ, " EJ there is noo way I can do this!" I screamed at her not meaning too. EJ looked right back up at me and replied " OH yes you are! You need to Jude your not small! and remeber the camara adds 10 pounds and with you .. girl you need to loose this wieght ,maybe more!" I looked at her puzzled upset tourned ..why was she saying this all to me! My eyes began to water so I grabbed the stupid book and ran out and WHAM! I fell into the big guy agian except this time I didnt hit my head, I wrapped my arms around him and squeeze him with all my strengh and in return he did the same and lifted me off the floor a little, I felt wieghtless not fat! We both walked over to the big green couch in the middle of gmajor;not breaking the embrace. We both sat down I lyed my head in his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair. I soon drifted to sleep, lying in his lap, it felt right.

Goal complete 


	4. Chapter 4

The Following morning I woke up in my bed, the alarm clock was blaring in my ear and my cell phone ringing like crazy. I felt like I just woke in that episode of _Gilmore Girls _Where Lorlia woke up and there were like all these alarm clocks blaring in her ears, except mine is only a cell phone and 1 alarm clock and Luke is down stairs cooking me breakfest and I'm not pregnant!..ha wouldnt be scary if I woke up exacly like that and **Tommy **was down stairs cooking me breakfest. Whoa weird, except I wouldn't mind that much only if he doesn't hide my coffee! anyway I should shut up and get ready because I have to stop by the studio then _school _and then studio and the gym..god! I don't even think I am fat!  
I jump into the shower, the cold water feels like a thousand knifes are penatrating through me, but Sadie told me a cold shower in the morning keeps you up all day...pst! yeah right it didn't work yet. Three days ago I feel asleep in english and got a detention.  
After the shower I go to my room and I swear I saw a camara flash but I didn't pay attention and I quickly get dressed in a pair of jeans and a black AC/DC tee with a white long sleeve shirt under it and my brown boots. I grab my brown leather book bag and run out the door not even bothering with breakfest I mean a small bagle, that wont fill me up it will make me more hungry and anyways I dont have any bagles. 

When I get to the studio i see him,Tommy. God! why can't he just go back to where ever he left me to go. I cant stand to see his face. I try to walk pass him and go unotice but darius grabs me by my hoodie and pulls me over.

" Jude, Tommy is back do you want him to be your producer agian his been bugging me all morning to ask you?" says Darius Cheerfuly.

Pst!

" No." I said simply then walk away to studio 3 where I had left my black leather bag yesterday. I grabbed my bag,but when I went to leave Tommy stood in the doorway.

"Tommy get out of the way, I am going to be late for school" I said calmy not making eye contact. " Then answer my question first and then I will let you go." He said back. Uh stupid I cant because you never asked me. " Ask away!" I said, with my arms crossed and my eyes fixed on a piece of paper, just lying there on thr ground waiting for her prince charming to pick her up...wait Jude you cant possible be comparing your life to a piece of paper.

"Jude?" said Tommy as he sweeped his hand in my face to my attention. I looked back up at him to tell him he had it. " ok Jude, Why can't I be your producer?" He asked .

**oh my god **

Tommy is actually asking me this. God I know he is stupid but not this stupid. He knows damn right well why I am mad at him and wont let him produce me.

" You know damn right well why! " I spat at him, Then pushed through his arms and ran to my car and drove off. I'd be damned if I was going to be late for school because of... **him**.

When I got to school , I saw Eric getting out of his car. I quickly ran out to him and cover his eyes with my hands.

" Guess who?" I said in a cheerfuly, I was happy since I actually saw someone today I wanted to. I **love **Eric, hes been my best friend and now boyfriend since Tommy left.

" uh hmm wow this is a tough question" he answered back sarcasticly. He removed my hands from his eyes and turned around and placed them around his neck. " Jude" He said. " yup" I said and gave him a quick but passtionate kiss.  
"So um I would like to thank you for being there for me yesterday, big guy" I said as we began to walk to the school building hand in hand. " Anything for you Big Eyes" He said back.

Wow! Eric calling me Big Eyes is soo much cuter then Tommy calling me it, god I hate him.

We enter the building and Eric leaves to get his books from his locker and I do the same.

" See you durning 3rd block!" He said as he waved bye. I waved back and walked to my locker when something caught my eye.

"Whats this?" I said to myself,as I pulled a long stemed thorned rose, attached to a pink envelope identical to the ones at Blossom's Flower Shop, I though to myself. I quickly tore the envelope and took out a white sheet of paper, there was letters cut out of a magazine or something that form a message and it said...

**Valentine's Day is right around the corner.. **  
**Be mine! **  
**I will never let go... **

Jude quickly ripped up the letter and throw it in the back of her locker and grab her books and ran to class. When I got there the class had already begun. I quietly slipped into my seat praying to god he didnt catch me-I mean if I get another detention Darius is gonna kill me!- I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, all the teacher gave me was a look and then went back to his teaching.  
School went by suprisingly fast. I love that fact but the disclaimer is I have to see

**Tommy. **


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to the sudio it already began to storm, Lightning lite up the sky. I walked into

G-Major all the lights were shut off. Odd?

**yes **

Anyway I careful walked into Darius's office I saw a male figure sitting in his desk chair. I  
started to tiptoe back this seem way too weird for Darius. He was afraid of the dark. I  
quietly turned around to make my run for it but someone had grab me by my ankle. I felt it  
snap alittle and I screamed out in pian. I though to myself 'Great in a million years I tough  
I would never die like this' I started to panic and try to pull myself away but he had his  
hand lock around my ankle;tight. I felt sweat bulid up on my forehead. The guy picked me  
up and put me on Darius table. That he had clearly cleaned off like he had this all planed  
out. He took out two shiny pairs of cuffs. I knew what was gonna happen and closed my  
eyes tight and repeat over and over in my head ' _its gonna be over soon _'. He  
cuffed both my arms together and feet together.  
I felt the man slide his hands up my shirt and cupped my breasts. He gently message them  
and took them out and took off my shirt and flung it across the floor. He then unzipped my   
jeans and panties and pulled them both off. He got on top of me and unclasped my bra. I  
could feel him take off his pants and boxers and slip on a condom. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. I opened my eyes, then I saw his evil eyes through his black ski mask and I shut them tightt. He enter me and started to thrust in and out of me. He did this for about 15 min until he could feel himself go over the edge. He had broken me, forever. He looked down at me and kiss me on the lips, I did not return it. He trialed kisses down to the edge of my stomach then went back up to my breast and stucked on each for 2 min and stopped and got off of me. He uncuffed my arms and legs. He screamed at me to never tell anyone. I didnt answer. My thoart was dry and I was scared to death. He slapped me in the face until I felt blood trickle down the side of my face. He then yelled at me to get up. I carful climb down from Darius's high up desk. Until he pushed me off. I could see him run out of the building leaving me all alone.  
I crawled on the ground and grabbed my top and put it on my self and then put on my  
jeans. I decided that driving home was too risky with my ankle so I crawled over to the   
green couch in the middle of G-Major and cryed myself asleep.

I can't belive it I though to myself.. I was **raped... **

When I woke up the next morning I heard laughter pouring out of Darius's office. I quickly got up and limped my way to Darius's office. When I stepped in his office, flashbacks poured into my mine. I shock my head and took a sit.

" EJ, Whats so funny?" I asked with a confused look on my face. EJ, turned around a little startled. " Oh, Jude I didn't see you there" " umm OK but whats soo funny?" I asked agian. "um Yeah looks like Darius had a little fun last night" answered EJ as Tommy held up a black lace bra laughing hystraicle at the though. My eyes buldged out. I quickly snatched the bra out of Tommys hands,How stupid are you Jude, you know Tommys a pig.  
" You don't think?" said EJ to Tommy. " No cant be but I'll find out" Tommy said and then got up and walked over to me. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around. " Don't touch me! Nobody is ever allowed to touch me!" I yelled then I bolted to studio B. " Wait Jude " Tommy ran after me and grab my arm and pulled me into and hug and walked me over to green couch.  
I layed my head down on the arm of the couch away from Tommy.

"Jude?" He asked. " What do you want quincy?" I asked in a irritated tone. Tommy move closer to me and put is arm around me and pulled me closer." Did something happen last night with Darius, Did he touch you?" asked Tommy. I looked up at him and pulled away and just started at him with a disgusted look and simply said. "no"   
" Are you sure, I mean then why was your bra in Darius's office" asked Tommy agian." Tommy leave me alone !" I yelled at him as I got up and began to run out G-Majors when I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and collasped on the ground with a loud painful scream causing Tommy and EJ to race over.  
" Jude are you ok!" Tommy asked in a scared tone. I quickly got up. "Im fine!" I said as I limped my way out of G-Major. EJ eyed Tommy to go after her, so he did and when he caught up to her she was sitting out on a bench in front of G-Major. So Tommy took a sit.   
"There is no way I can drive home" I let out. " ok so you want me to take you home" asked Tommy with one of his smiles plastered on his, that made it hard for Jude to reseit. sp " yeah" I answered. So he help me to the car and we were to my house in no time...uh I wish the ride was longer, I can't be mad at Tommy its way to hard, I though to myself.  
When we got up to my apartment, he layed me onto the couch. "ok so I am going to go." He said as he walked to the door very slowy as if really wanting to go. I just started at him as he looked back and gave me a smile and a wink.  
"Tommy, Just stay if you want to" I said making his dreams come true. " ok " He said back.  
I watched him walk back into the back part of my apartment.  
"Tommy!" I hollared. "What are you doing!"  
"Oh ya'll see!" He hollared. back. I was getting very nervous, I mean I don't have anything **bad **back there but he was acting very strange. So I decide to get up and go see. I tip-toed-limped back to where Tommy was, he was in my room. I quietly snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
He quickly shot around. " Tommy what do you have behind your back?" I asked him as I tryed to grab what he was hiding.

" Thomas Quincy! I know whatever is behind your back isn't yours because you didn't come in with anything! Now handed it over!" I yelled at him. A few mintues later I finally grabbed it out of his hands, whitch I didn't think I should of.  
I held up a pink lace thong, whitch wasn't mine, first reason because I don't wear thongs cause they ride your butt and hurt to take off because they feel like you rugburn the inside of your buttcheeks-sorry for any umm ewwy images- and secondly I don't wear pink. So of course I shoved them in his face and took his arm and throw him out of my apartment, I didn't even want to know where his got them or what he was doing.  
He banged on my door for like ten minutes non stop, he thinks I feel bad for him yeah right he just can't keep him self to his self jeez and I though maybe something would happen tonight ...maybe but now thats a huge maybe , maybe I would of opened up and told him about last night god! but he always ruins it. anyway I just plopt myself back on my brown leather couch and turn up my music, as in really MY music, to drown out his stinking wyning. I soon drifted to sleep..

I woke up the next morning to a really big bang, I limped-ran into the kitchen where the noise came from and I saw it, Tommy.  
I put one hand on my hip and my finger from my other hand in my mouth. He looked up at me and gave me a little laugh/smile.  
" Tommy what are you doing?" I questioned as I got down on my knees to help him get through and up. "Well Jude, You wouldn't open the door and I had to talk to you. " He answered as he stood up . He held out his hand and helped me up as we walked into the living room and sat down on my big plushy brown leather couch-it was a gift from my Dad.  
" So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I lyed down on the couch and clicked on the t.v.  
" Well..." He looked up at me and saw that I wasn't paying attention and belived it even more when I bursted out in laughter when Slater pulled out a life-sized poster of Kelly under Zacks bed when he was looking for his mouse. He grabbed the remote from my hand and shut off the tv. I then gave him what-do-you-think-your-doing face and then he gave me back a don't-go-there-we-need-to-talk face. I rolled my eyes and told him to spite it out.  
" Well.um. you know Portia?" he asked I just rolled my eyes of course I knew who Potia was God Tommy I know you dropped out in 7th grade but come on your not that stupid.   
" Anyways" He continued. " She is gettting married in two mouths. I sat up with my mouth open. " no way I didn't even know she was dating." I said. " I know, anyway about the thongs they were your sisters..no they were a gift for your sister from me and she doesn't want anything to do with me so i tho-" I cut him off. " You got my sister thongs, Tom your a pig.. P-I-G I think you would even understand that, Right?" I spatted at him " Thank you Jude you are soo nice to me, and yeah I do understand what pig means and I'm not the meaning" I said as he lyed back. I started at him for a moment then throw a pillow at him. He quickly shot his head towards me. " What was that for Miss. Harrison?" He asked. I throw another pillow at him and then ran-limped towards my bedroom to get away, but he catches up and grabs me by the waist and brings me over to my bed and throws me onto it and then he jumps onto it right next to me. We share and laugh and then lay there for a mintue.  
He turns his head and I turned towards him to we both share a moment where we just stop everything and stare into each others eyes for a moment. Then all of a sudden Tommy crashes his lips on mine and my eyes flare open and I push him away. " Tommy what are you doing!" I yell at him as I sit up, He does the same but doesn't yell. " Jude, I-" He studders out. " Save it Quincy" I say as I crash my lips back onto his.


End file.
